


Add Tears to Your Coffee (It's Still a Little Bitter)

by Bleu_Sulfur



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Canonical Character Death, Dead Jason Grace, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Percy Jackson, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Sulfur/pseuds/Bleu_Sulfur
Summary: Everytime I think of something, it always comes back to you, so why won't you come back to me?
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Add Tears to Your Coffee (It's Still a Little Bitter)

Cold air embraced my body as soon as the blankets fell off, making me miss the heat from beneath. The alarm from my phone sounded faint and far. It made the room feel emptier despite the clutter. Cold hues painted the room and everything in it; I couldn't stop myself from seeing the warmth of his sky-blue eyes.

My own stung.

Getting off of the bed, my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. The alarm had already turned off by the time I got to it. Nothing but dreadful silence filled the room and it made my heart feel heavier. 

Everything felt heavier; The sky could never compare.

Before I knew it, the tears were falling, trailing down my cheeks; It burned. I was suffocating, unable to exhale properly. The tears kept on flowing, and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't let the air out, only being able to inhale more in. I gagged, gasped, and choked. My sight became blurry.

It was killing me.

I couldn't hear anything but ringing, wishing it was your voice instead. The harsh breeze grazed my skin, and all I wanted was to be in your arms again. 

Chaos surrounded me, destroying my psyche one memory at a time. Even then, all I could think of was you: your scent, your warmth, your smile, your everything. _You're_ everything.

Jason, come home.


End file.
